76th Hunger Games
by allreader
Summary: The game right after the rebellion of District 13. I still need boys for district 7,8,10 and 13. Please R&R ***OPEN***
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the 76th Hunger Games

Name: F/M

Nick Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Age:

Family:

Friends:

District:

Volunteer or Chosen:

Why:

Other sex from districts name and personality:

Token:

Reaping Clothes:

Parade Clothes:

Interview Clothes:

Weaknesses:

Skills:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapon(s) of choice:

Favorite way to kill:

Arena:

Romance or Alliances:

Other in anyway:


	2. Tribute List 1

Hi everybody. I really need more tributes, I only have 2! Remember that the Capitol and District 13 also have their own tributes. Add your entry please!

Capitol

F:

M:

District 1

F:

M:

District 2

F: Elvorix Fox (Ninnnna)

M:

District 3

F: Silvia (CharmyXcream14)

M:

District 4

F:

M:

District 5

F:

M:

District 6

F:

M:

District 7

F:

M:

District 8

F:

M:

District 9

F:

M:

District 10

F:

M:

District 11

F:

M:

District 12

F:

M:

District 13

F:

M:


	3. Tribute List 2

Hi everybody. I really need more tributes, I only have 9 Remember that the Capitol and District 13 also have their own tributes. Add your entry please! Sorry to **BeccaJamieThomas93, your tribute was put in district 13 which is also a career because of the war.** Also special mention to laralulu for remembering Snow's daughter Valentina. I really need more boys please. District 1 and 2 are filled up. Thanx!

Capitol

F: Valentina 'Tina' Snow (laralulu)

M:

District 1

F: Katrina 'Kat' Charm (Nightfall12)

M: Caleb Merrit (Nightfall12)

District 2

F: Elvorix Fox (Ninnnna)

M: Jurney 'JC' Curts (HungerGames6)

District 3

F: Silvia (CharmyXcream14)

M:

District 4

F: Olivia 'Livvy' Frankis (HungerGames6)

M:

District 5

F:

M:

District 6

F:

M:

District 7

F:

M:

District 8

F:

M:

District 9

F:

M:

District 10

F:

M:

District 11

F: Cassandra 'Cece' Jones (HungerGames6)

M:

District 12

F:

M:

District 13

F: Jazmyn 'Jazzy' (BeccaJamieThomas93)

M:


	4. Tribute List 3

Hi everybody. I really need more tributes; I only have 15 Remember that the Capitol and District 13 also have their own tributes. Add your entry please! Sorry to **BeccaJamieThomas93, your tribute was put in district 13 which is also a career because of the war.** Also special mention to laralulu for remembering Snow's daughter Valentina. I really need more boys please. District 1, 2, 3 and 12 are filled up. Thanx! Still have none for district 6, 8, and 10.

Capitol

F: Valentina 'Tina' Snow (laralulu)

M: Nyklus Flavus (HungerGamesSucker742)

District 1

F: Katrina 'Kat' Charm (Nightfall12)

M: Caleb Merrit (Nightfall12)

District 2

F: Elvorix Fox (Ninnnna)

M: Jurney 'JC' Curts (HungerGames6)

District 3

F: Silvia (CharmyXcream14)

M:

District 4

F: Olivia 'Livvy' Frankis (HungerGames6)

M:

District 5

F: Athenadora Spikley (HungerGamesSucker742)

M:

District 6

F:

M:

District 7

F: Meridian Paxton (Nightfall12)

M:

District 8

F:

M:

District 9

F:

M: Troian Bolt (laralulu)

District 10

F:

M:

District 11

F: Cassandra 'Cece' Jones (HungerGames6)

M:

District 12

F: Ashley Ravenheart (Keprew)

M: Trevor Hunter Jr. (tomas)

District 13

F: Jazmyn 'Jazzy' (BeccaJamieThomas93)

M:


	5. Capitol, District 14 Reaping

**Here's the first reaping. I still need males for district 7, 8, 10 and 13. Please R&R**

Reaping, the Capitol, District 14

**Chapter 1: Valentina Snow **

The last months had been horrible, hectic and very emotional. Since it was announced that the Capitol was to take part in the Hunger Games I knew I was marked. I, Valentina Snow, granddaughter of the famous president, would have to participate in the Hunger Games. The morning of the reaping was so normal. I had my friends (Bea, Jed, Xavier, Clea, and Rock) over and we got ready for the reaping. None of us had ever been to a reaping before but we all had seen enough on the television to know that we where supposed to dress up. Instead me and my friends had hatched a scheme to start of the reapings (first stop for reapings was the Capitol). The guys wore black pants, the girls leather tights and we all had shirts that said 'Screw the Government' my idea completely. We all pulled on black leather over coats and once we had are hair out we were out the door.

**Chapter 2: Nyklus Flavus**

Well, hell, I hated the hunger games. I really did, I wish that the Capitol (well I guess I should begin to call it district 14) was still excluded. The stupid bitch made us take part and today was the reaping. I knew that since we didn't need tessarae they did a different for whose names are put in more. The more money and higher class, the more times your name is put in. I am part of the social group who were always at the Snow's mansion (my parents are dead but my uncle is sooooooo rich) so my name was put in many times. They wouldn't tell me exactly how many but I know that it was a lot. Before all this I had really got into the style of the capitol. I have purple skin and lime green hair that frosted into points. I have hazel eyes and large full lips. Luckily the capitols style hasn't changed, but only because nobody is doing the operations to change us back to normal. I put on my best clothes for the reaping, bright purple tux and a green tie, which of course matches how I look. I step out the door and head for the reaping, alone.

**Chapter 3: District 14 (the Capitol) Reaping**

Valentina Snow

The town square was full of people. My friends and I pushed up to the front of the crowd still wearing our jackets. We were going to wait until it was televised. A few minutes later the 'host' came out and started talking into the camera. My friends and I took off our jackets and so soon the camera turned towards us. All to fast they turned away again and the security had us in the back of the crowd wearing hand cuffs. They were pulling the first name, the name of the girl. I stood up and listen carefully for the first time. I heard my name Valentina Snow. I already knew this was going to happen but I wasn't prepared for the rush of adrenaline that went to my head. Security pushed me forward and I stumbled on stage. I realised I wasn't wearing the same shirt I was wearing a tattered blue shirt that security had pulled over my head. I went to the side as they were going to pull the boy…

Nyklus Flavus

I got to the reaping area and I was squished in the middle of the crowd. I saw the camera start to roll and I listened intently to the speaker. She pulled the name from the bucket. It was Valentina Snow, the fucking president's granddaughter. Though the crowd expected her to be picked they all gasped. I gasped but for a different reason, I had for the first time seen her. Though I spent much time at the Snow manor I had never seen her, she stayed away from social occasion, and she had her own group of friends. Her long jet black curls, her wide dark green eyes, her porcelain skin, her few freckles, and of course her slender but still well fed body. Damn she's hot. She's the type of girl I'd like to bring to bed with me, well we'll see about that, if she survives the games. Then they got her to the side and as I craned my neck to see her again I heard my name being called. I was the boy contestant; I was going to be part of the hunger games. I was shoved on stage, I fell I was shocked.

**Chapter 4: Afterwards**

Valentina Snow

I was in a building awaiting visitors; we were aloud to see our family and friends one last time. Firstly my mother, my dad, my grandfather and a whole bunch of peace keepers (because of my grandfather) came in. My mom, Veronyca was in tears all she could do was hug me and whimper. My father, Derek was stiff as always and offered me his condolences, like I had died already. My grandfather was the one who in the past had planned the games, he told me to stay safe and be strong like him; not like I ever want to be like him whatsoever. Finally they left and my friends who also had blue tattered shirts on came in. Bea handed me a friendship bracelet with 5 charms, one for each of my friends. They all hugge d me, consoled me and then 15 minutes later they were escorted out back to their homes for the night. I was shown to my rooms; I had to wait more the other district reapings.

Nyklus Flavus

I sat in the room for what seemed like hours. My drunken bastard uncle I assumed was too embarrassed to come and see me. I was right, I had no visitors. It just showed that nobody cared about me. I had no token, I was fine with that, and nobody would care if I died. Then the peacekeepers came and escorted me to my quarters.


	6. District 1 Reaping

**I still need 4 boys please try. You can do romances. NO GIRLS PLEASE.**

District 1: Reaping

**Chapter 5: Katrina Charm **

The best night of my life, two nights ago. All I can remember from that day was Caleb getting down on one knee and asking me to marry him, his dark wavy brown hair, and his muscular chest. I am soon going to be Ms. Caleb Merritt. Before that comes the feasts, since the best time of year has come around again, the hunger games. I love the hunger games here in District One there is always much celebration and lots of parties. It's even better than Christmas. This morning my mother and I got ready for the reaping ceremony. I decided to wear a pretty light blue dress that goes all the way to my toes and my ballet flats. I curled my hair and pinned to the back of my head, I even wore 'makeup'. I look so pretty; if anyone disagrees they'll get a broken arm and a black eye so fast they won't even have time to say I'm sorry. My mother and I walked outside to meet my sisters and our friends at the reaping.

**Chapter 6: Caleb Merritt**

I am getting married, I am getting married! That's all I could think about, my girl… well fiancée now. Katrina, long wavy blond hair, dark blue eyes, fair complexion, rosy cheeks and her tall and slender body. She's the prettiest girl their has ever been. Though I'm definitely the prettiest boy, only I could get her. I have to forget that though I need to get ready for the reapings this morning. I got on my straight leg blue jeans and my new white long sleeve shirt. I shaved my face and made sure my hair looked alright and that it was to the side, just as Katrina loved it. I but on my charm, it was a heart that Katrina had gave me, it was made of copper and had been dyed turquoise, my favourite color. I practically ran outside hardly having enough time to put on my shoes. I was heading to the reaping where I would find Katrina.

**Chapter 7: The actual reaping part**

Katrina Charm

I looked perfect and I was happy I had everyone I enjoyed being with except Caleb. Then I saw him, a warm feeling rushed into me when I saw him. We both ran to each other and kissed each other passionately. I could feel his body pushing against mine, it bended as he swept me off his feet. Then on the stage we were all called to attention. I didn't even try to listen to the introduction. I saw the lady draw a name out of a big container. I heard a named being called out, I heard my name. I felt Caleb clinging to me trying to keep me safe in his body. He was no match for the crowd who was pushing me forward until I was up on the stage. I stood up, checked that my hair wasn't ruined then looked into the crowd.

Caleb Merritt:

Katrina was safe with me but she was torn out from my protective grip as was sent on stage. She spun her hair, so sexy and then she looked me in the eyes. The boy was called, it Reed 'the weed' Castor, he was 6'8 and was still growing. Finally they asked for volunteers. I don't remember making this plan but I raised my hand and pushed through the crowd. This was a way I could protect Katrina. I jumped on the stage a pulled Katrina onto my lap. I had to protect her from the games. She could not die without me at least doing the best I could to protect her. I hide her from the camera and behind in the tent.

**Chapter 8: Afterwards **

Katrina Charm

I was safe again in Caleb's arms. I was sure I was still perfect and I gave him my command to take me into the tent. From their peacekeepers took us to the building where we waited for our visitors. I refused to be separated from Caleb. Nothing would get me to let go of him, only if I needed to fix my hair or makeup I guess. Finally I stopped clinging to him enough that they took me to another room where my family and friends were waiting for me. I said my goodbyes to my sisters who really didn't even want to come. My father told me had already given 1 000 000 dollars into my account for when I needed things during the games. My father, sisters and sort of friends left. I was alone with my mother and my best friend Della. My mother said goodbye and we hugged each other putting all our unsaid feelings into it. She left me alone with Della. I thanked her for being a good friend and we parted barely keeping our tears out of the last memory, I didn't want her (or anyone) to see me with makeup running down my face.

Caleb Merritt

I was amazed at how much Katrina trusted me; I know I trusted her this much, or even more. She loosened up and was pried out of my arms. My father was the only one who came to say goodbye. Neither of us new what to say and we ended with us both shaking hands and then saying goodbye without looking each other in my eyes. He left. My brother didn't bother showing up and I had no friends so I waited, and waited and waited. Katrina showed up looking as perfect as ever and I swept her off her feet and brought her to the couch. We sat their kissing and cuddling with each other until the peacekeepers came to give us our rooms. She was shut in hers and me in mine. Less then 10 minutes later I snuck out of mine and we could be found rolling around in her bed.


End file.
